Methyl salicylate has been reported as useful in the preparation of therapeutic agents for both oral and topical administration. Hall (U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,374) indicates an analgesic effect from topical administration of a lotion or ointment (which optionally contains alcohol) comprising a reaction product of an alkyl salicylate with a polyhydric alcohol for treatment of such ailments as neuralgia, neuritis and rheumatism, as well as for sprains and bruises. Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,996) provides an analgesic composition for local application for enhanced salicylate absorption and alleviation of musculo-skeletal pain; his composition includes a salicylate analgesic, a rubefacient, a minor amount of silicone and, optionally, a suitable carrier or vehicle.